Infatuation
by jibber59
Summary: Puppy Love in Four Corners.
1. Chapter 1

She was done with travel. The excitement, the adventure of heading west to undiscovered lands was not nearly what she had expected. Discovery and exploration – that was what her big brother had promised. What she had discovered so far was that there was more dust inside a stagecoach than she'd ever seen before. Oh, and she had discovered that these were absolutely the most uncomfortable seats she had ever encountered. Anywhere.

After all, she was no longer child. She was a young woman now. Why she had just turned 17. Some of her friends of same age where already married, or at least betrothed, and one even had a child. She intended to have a good deal more fun with her life before settling down. Unless of course Mr. Right came along. That was another matter entirely.

She sighed, looking out the window. Like there was any chance of finding Mr. Right in this part of the world. If she squinted enough to look through the dust, which was difficult to do, she was very certain she can see a town coming up. She offered up a quick prayer that they would be stopping. Not that she expected to find anything there, but at least it would give her a chance to stretch her legs and possibly, if fortune was on her side, find a cool drink.

"What's wrong Suzie Q?"

She glared in frustration at her older brother. "Please don't call me that. I am a woman now."

Kenneth thought for a moment on what his father had told him was required for a boy to become a man and looked at his little sister in horror. "You better not be a woman yet. And if you are, I'm gonna kill the man that did that to you."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, don't be foolish Kenneth. I simply meant I am not a child. Goodness. I should think you know I have more sense to me than that."

"How much sense a girl has is of no matter if a man gets notions into his head. We are in the wilds of the country now Suzie, and you need to take precautions at all times."

Josiah leaned back quietly in his seat, desperate to keep the smile from his face, and to stay out of the conversation. This bickering had been going on since he'd gotten on the stage a few hours earlier, and he had no doubt it would continue long after he was back home in Four Corners. The only reason he'd been on board at all was because Chris was sure the coach was going to be robbed. A gang had targeted a number of stages recently, and Chris figured this one was due. Josiah doubted it. The other targets had something worth taking; this one wasn't even carrying much mail. Of course, there was no way any bandits would know that, and with these youngsters on board, Josiah hoped he, and not Chris, was right about this.

He closed his eyes to distance himself from the latest squabble. These two had clearly been spending far too much time in each others company. Such were the disadvantages of long-distance travel. Still, they were lucky to be able to spend the time together – an opportunity he was never able to enjoy. He wished he could find a way to share that with them that wouldn't sound like the trite ramblings of an older busybody.

Kenneth was relieved to see the stranger sharing their ride didn't seem to be paying much attention to them. The whole situation was embarrassing enough without having to deal with the judgment of an outsider. This being the man of the family was far more trouble than he had anticipated. He didn't recall Suzie questioning every declaration their father had made.

This trip to San Francisco was going to be the death of him, he was sure. Were it not for the promise of a desperately needed job, courtesy of their uncle, he never would have considered it. Certainly not with her tagging along. She was in many ways far more grown up that her years suggested. He supposed the fact she had been taking care of him and their father for the past 4 years accounted for that. But she was still a child, at least as far as he was concerned. And her stubborn streak and flights of fancy were enough to make him wish he had left her with family friends in St. Louis. But that would have been unfair to them.

Father's failed business had left them in debt, and there were few funds left once everything they had left was sold off to cover that. It was enough, barely, to get them to their final destination, even if it meant the trip was far from first class. The sign said Four Corners. That seemed to sum it up. It didn't look like there was much more to it than that, and Suzie sighed once again.

Josiah gave into his desire to offer some comfort.

"It's not much, but it has a decent hotel restaurant for a meal at a fair price. Stage will be here for a bit to change over the horses and give the driver a chance to eat, so you might as well take the same opportunity."

Her fatigue and overall frustration got the better of her. "I will thank you to keep your advice to yourself. Your idea of what is decent is hardly a standard I would base my decisions on."

"Suzie!" Kenneth was shocked at his sister's reaction, and turned to offer his apologies, hoping the large and somewhat intimidating gentleman wasn't going to respond in kind. He was not expecting the chuckle he heard.

"No, I imagine we might have different opinions on that meaning. For example, I would think decent includes having the manners to express gratitude for kind words from a stranger, but I guess that isn't part of your interpretation."

The coach had stopped now, and Josiah opened the door on his side, stepping down, causing the weight in the unit to shift.

"You're lucky he didn't tear a piece outta your hide, and you would have deserved it."

Suzie sighed yet again. She knew she had spoken rashly, but was too tired to care. Perhaps after a break, she would feel up to finding the man and offering and apology. For now, she turned away.

"Well, are we going to at least do what he suggested and get something to eat other than dried meat and stale bread?"

"I'm not certain what they'd have here would be any better, but I suppose we can try."

Relieved at not having to have another argument, Kenneth stepped out and reached up to offer her a hand. He was distracted by some shouting and the sound of horses coming closer. When he looked up again, he saw Suzie had decided to continue to be contrary, and stepped on the opposite side of the coach.

She took a step or two away before pausing to stare down the street. Well, that might have been a generous term to describe the path that went through town. She couldn't even see a gas street light anywhere. She desperately hoped their final destination would have more to offer, but doubted it.

Too wrapped up in her study of the town, she failed to register the sounds coming closer to her. It was only at hearing Kenneth scream at her that her attention was captured. She turned to look at him and was frozen in place by the sight of two horses charging towards her. She was transfixed as they grew nearer, oblivious to the warnings for her to run. Both riders had guns drawn, and were clearly headed straight for the coach.

Josiah pushed Kenneth to the ground as he scrambled to get around the back of the coach, knowing he couldn't get to the young woman in time, but making the effort just the same. The notion of shooting the riders crossed his mind, but that wouldn't stop the horses. And shooting the animals, something he was loathe to do, would still leave the armed bandits able to kill her just as easily. All this ran through his mind in less time than it took him to step off the sidewalk.

He had just cleared the back of the coach when he saw the third horse barreling down on the scene. Before anyone could register what was going on, the rider was between the girl and the would-be thieves, reaching down and scooping her up with one arm. Her feet left the ground as she was lifted even with the rider, who she gazed at in wonder. He glanced only long enough to ensure she was safe as he spurred his horse forward and out of the danger zone. Josiah didn't hesitate to fire a shot that brought down the nearest rider. Almost simultaneously a second shot range out, dropping the second man. Momentum carried the horses forward enough to sideswipe the coach, which by now the driver was trying to move away from the fray. The hit, combined with the forward motion and uneven street was enough to put it off balance and it tipped precariously toward the sidewalk. The loud crack of splintering wood was heard an instant later as the rear axle cracked in two.

Josiah watched, praying quickly that the vehicle wouldn't tip, and was relieved to see the prayer answered in the affirmative. He looked around quickly to check for injuries, and was pleased to see that other than the two men who had been shot, no one seemed to be hurt. That brought his thoughts back to Suzie, and he scanned the area for the girl and her rescuer.

Chris had slowed Pony when he heard the shots. He knew instinctively that any threat from that source was over. Now the concern was to make sure his passenger didn't set things off balance. Reining his horse to a stop he bent forward, loosening his grip when he could see the girl was on solid ground. He didn't let go entirely, shifting his hand to her shoulder as he doubted very much she would be able to stand on her own. He was relieved that she seemed fairly steady, and even more relieved when Mary came running up, taking over responsibility and letting him turn his attention to more pressing matters.

"Josiah? Buck?"

"Everybody's fine Chris." Josiah's booming voice was reassuring, but Buck's chortle and subsequent comment was the confirmation he needed.

"Well, everybody who needs to be is."

"The driver? Passengers?"

"Which part of everybody are you having problems with cowboy?"

Shooting a glare at Buck, Chris brought his attention back to the subject of his distraction.

"What the hell were you thinking girl?"

Mary gave him a look that would turn water to ice in a second. "Don't you think she has been frightened sufficiently without you bellowing at her?" She put her arm around Suzie's shoulders and guided her toward the sidewalk. It was hard to turn her away. Mary assumed she was frozen with fear, not thinking for a moment she was too enraptured to consider taking her eyes off the mysterious man in black. Kenneth, on his way to check his sister, met them halfway and helped her to a seat. Suzie kept her attention solely on Chris's retreating figure, gazing in wonder.

She knew she would never forget the feel of his arm wrapped around her. The worry in those entrancing green eyes. The stern but concerned look on his face as he literally swept her off her feet. Everything about him was etched into her mind forever, even though her heart told her that wasn't a concern. She would never forget her heroic dark knight, because he was going to be her husband, to be together forever.

**M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

**_tbc_**


	2. Chapter 2

Inez brought a cup of tea to the table and set it in front of Suzie. She didn't mention to Mary that she'd added a hint of Ezra's brandy to it, knowing the idea would be vetoed. She just hoped Ezra didn't find out either.

"Sip it slowly dear. You've had quite a shock."

"Who…who was that?"

"I have no idea. Just some bandits looking to rob the coach. They undoubtedly would have been less than pleased with the outcome."

"No, not them. The man. He saved me." There was a distant tone to her voice that worried Mary. Perhaps she had been injured after all. She certainly seemed to be in some state of shock.

"Josiah, perhaps you should ask Nathan to come and make sure Miss Bolster is alright?"

Josiah nodded and headed to search for the healer. He doubted the services were needed, but arguing with Mary when she was in full mother-hen mode was a waste of breath. He'd seen how Inez had doctored the tea and was certain that would do the job of calming her down sufficiently.

"The man who – who saved me? Who is he?" She had to have the answer.

Mary wasn't surprised by the question, but the tone in her voice was another matter completely.

"That was Mr. Larabee. He is one of the men that protects our town."

"Yes, I can understand why. Is he always that brave?"

Mary struggled to hide the grin from her face as the realization dawned on her. How she wished some of the others were here now, listening to this. Buck, JD, even Ezra would never let him hear the end of it, and the ribbing (although not the hero worship!) might serve to remind him he was human after all.

"Well, Chris does have a tendency to act in a heroic manner, so I would say yes, he is usually that brave."

"Chris? What a wonderful name. So strong and gallant."

Oh, where was Ezra when she needed him? The door opened and she thought for a moment she was getting her wish, but it was Josiah with Nathan.

"Good afternoon Miss Bolster. My name is Nathan Jackson. Josiah tells me you've had a bit of a shock, so I thought I'd come by and make sure everything was alright."

He only took a couple of steps towards her when Kenneth cut him off. "What do you think you're doing?"

"As I said sir, I am offering to make sure the young lady wasn't injured."

"No need for that – she's fine."

Mary stood and moved toward the protective youth. "It's quite alright, I assure you. Mr. Jackson is our healer in town. If your sister needs anything, he is the man you want to be talking to."

"She said she is fine." Kenneth didn't back away.

"OK then. Well, I'll let Chris know she wasn't hurt-"

Suzie's head came up at the mention of the name. "You know Chris – I mean Mr. Larabee?"

"Yes miss. Quite well in fact."

"And he was asking about me?" She was eager to discover his concern.

Nathan was getting the feeling he needed to choose his words wisely. "Well, yes, he was asking. Told me what happened out there and when Josiah came to tell me you were a bit shaken up, he suggested I make sure you hadn't been hurt."

"So, he was worried about me? With everything an important man like that must have on his mind, Chris – Mr. Larabee was worried about me?"

Ezra, JD and Buck entered in time to hear the end of that, and Buck was quick to reply.

"It is a dangerous supposition to credit too much import to Mr. Larabee. As it stands now, he feels he is entitled to dictate our situation. There is no need to add credence to that hypothesis."

"Yeah," Buck agreed with what he thought Ezra was saying. "I wouldn't say he was all that important. Just one of the bunch of us who keep things safe around here."

"But surely a man like that must be the one in charge of things. The sheriff or maybe Marshal?"

"We don't have a sheriff around here, but when we did, it was me."

She looked at JD with evident disbelief. "With a man like that in town, you were sheriff? That is ridiculous. Why you might was well say that this man here," she pointed at Ezra with a look of disdain on her face, "was sheriff."

"While I do not dispute the ludicrous nature of the claim, I suspect your conclusion is based on an unflattering interpretation of facts."

She sneered slightly. "Well, you are from the south – are you not? Your people simply cannot be trusted."

Buck didn't feel the need to control his reaction, but before he could speak, Ezra was answering for himself.

"My dear child, the list of reasons I cannot be trusted is far too long to delve into at this time, but I can assure you my place of birth does not belong on it. Yes, I am proudly from the south. A land where warm winds blow magnolia blossoms from the trees, sweet tea is served in the afternoons and young ladies are raised with manners."

Mary could see the mood turning ugly and decided to cut things off before it got too far out of hand. "Kenneth, why don't you take your sister over to the diner and get her something to eat. I'm sure things will look better on a full stomach, and then you two can be ready to be on your way again."

Suzie looked stricken by the thought. The town was far from perfect but why would she leave? When she had found the man of her dreams here, why would she even consider leaving?

"Sorry folks, but that isn't going to be an option." She turned to see who was speaking the words she had hoped to hear. The man who walked in suited the image of someone she had expected to see in the west. Buckskin jacket, long hair and the overall appearance of a man living of the land. What surprised her was his soft-spoken nature and gentle smile.

"Stage is going to be stuck here for a bit. Axle is broke, and at best it will be tomorrow afternoon before it can be fixed. Stage driver said the company will put you up for the night at the boarding house. Took the liberty of taking your bags over there for you."

Kenneth wondered if he should tip the man for his service, but since he turned and left before that could be done, the matter was resolved for him.

"Suzie, let's go eat and get you settled for the night. You've had a fright and need your rest."

"Nonsense. I have no intention of resting. I want to explore the town." She knew exactly what – or rather who – she would be looking for. Hearing his voice from behind nearly caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Not a good idea Miss. Sunset comes on pretty fast around here, and a young lady should not be out on the streets on her own."

It was a battle to keep herself from fainting away. There he was, just a few feet away. If only there hadn't been so many others in the room. But since there were, she had to maintain some propriety.

"I am quite sure this town is safe, with someone like you in charge Mr. Larabee."

Chris took a step back at the tone in her voice. It had been a while since anyone had spoken to him in that manner, but he recognized the emotion. It was all he could do not to turn and run. Why him? He was not good at this infatuation stuff. Buck was used to it, and he didn't doubt that Nathan or Ezra would know how to handle it as well. Even Vin was going to be better than he was.

He dared risk a quick glance at the girl. That was all she was – a girl. Of the group of them, only JD would have been an appropriate target for her evident crush, and even he was a bit to old for her. No, that wasn't the way to say it. She was too young for them. Any of them. He took back the thought he'd had a moment earlier. Even Buck wasn't used to dealing with this kind of youthful obsession.

"Uh, look Miss –"

"Bolster. But you may call me Susanne."

"He can call you Suzie like everybody else does. Now come on – let's get some dinner."

Chris had never been so relieved to have someone else take control of a conversation, as he nodded briefly to Kenneth before bolting from the room. He was fairly certain he heard Buck laughing behind him, and vowed he'd answer for that a little later on.

**M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

**_tbc_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't look now Chris but you've got some unwelcome company." Chris turned his attention away from the watching Ezra deal another hand. He couldn't believe it when he saw Suzie coming through the door. It took only a few steps for him to get over and block her way.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You told me I should stay close to my brother; that this town wasn't safe for a young lady on her own. Well Kenneth is over there at the table. I'm staying close to him." And you, she thought, keeping that to herself.

"You shouldn't be in here."

Suzie did her best to bat her eyes at Chris. She had the feeling from the look on his face that it had been a less than successful effort. No matter, she could learn over time how to get the man's attention.

"But I'm not alone. You are here."

"Sit over there and stay quiet. Don't draw any attention to yourself. For God's sake, stay out of trouble."

It wasn't the reception she'd been hoping for, but she took comfort in realizing how obvious it was that he cared for her well-being.

He went back and sat next to Buck, ignoring the juvenile grin on his friend's face. "I'd say that is one serious case of puppy-love you got going on there Chris."

"Just what I need."

"You figure out how you going to let her down gently?"

His anger simmered. "There's no letting down to do Buck. It's not like I've been encouraging her."

Buck shook his head. "Got that wrong. The moment you played hero, you encouraged her. And every time you've talked to her since."

"What was I supposed to do? Let her get run down or shot?"

"Probably would have been easier on you." Chris sighed as he leaned back in his seat and reached for his beer. Realizing it was empty, he stood up and walked over to the bar. On the way there he signaled Ezra to follow him.

When the current hand finished and Ezra had raked in his pot, he used the excuse of needing another drink to head over to the bar. A couple of players left the table, poorer than when they'd sat down. Two more took their place, hoping the drink would serve to diminish his abilities at the table.

"I'm guessing you plan on taking advantage of the kid?" Chris didn't waste any time with preamble.

"If by the kid you mean the young gentleman who elected by free will to join me at the poker table two hands ago, then yes I intend to take full advantage of the situation."

"He's just a kid Ezra. Don't you have any scruples?"

"Mr. Larabee, after all the time you have known me you can ask that question with a straight face?"

"He's way over his head and you know it. Kick him out."

"I do not have the authority or a reason to remove him from the game. Neither do I have the desire. His money is as good as any other gambler's."

Chris rubbed a tired hand over his face. Getting Ezra to pass on easy money was next to impossible. Buck joined them and took up Chris's argument.

"He's no gambler. He and his sister are headed west and they need the money they've got. And Chris sure as shooting doesn't want them to be stuck here."

"Then Mr. Bolster should not be risking his meager fortune at the tables. That is his choice, not mine."

"Long as you're collecting your dollar a day, it's your job to protect the people of this town."

The look on Ezra's face made it evident he didn't buy into Chris's interpretation of the situation. "In the first place, he is not one of the people of this town. He is a stranger passing through. In the second place, I am not doing him harm. I am simply partaking in a game of chance. You know me well enough to know that I am not cheating him."

Buck laughed. "Man with your skill going up against the kid like that? May not be what most people would call cheating but I don't know what other word you use for it."

"Deceive? Swindle? Bamboozle? Bilk? Dupe?" Ezra grimaced when both men nodded their acceptance of the synonyms without a moment of hesitation. "Regardless of the unjustified and inaccurate variations, that is not the action I am undertaking. I prefer to define it as taking full advantage of a proffered opportunity. It is what I do. If you cannot accept that fact, then I would suggest that you find an alternative plan for the evening. If you remain here, you will be watching me play poker."

"Watching you steal from a kid you mean."

"Semantics." Ezra picked up his drink and went back to the table, picking up the deck of cards. "Well gentlemen, are we ready?"

It took remarkably little time for Ezra to come to a few conclusions. The first was that this had the promise of being a profitable night. Not only was the young man whose future was of such concern to Chris and Buck a very poor player, but the others who had joined him at the table were equally atrocious. Ezra knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he had collected all the available funds. Sadly, he noted that sum would fall short of his expectations as none of these opponents was exactly flush. The cow-hands had only a few weeks pay, and the lad was losing his small buy-in amount quickly. Ezra figured when the night was done he'd be ahead by barely $50, mostly from the older players. The boy didn't appear to have even half that amount. Still, it was a decent supplement to his wages for an evening's efforts.

He did wonder for a moment if taking every pot was a risky move. Doing so did have a tendency to make one's opponents rather displeased with the situation. And while Junior was no threat, the other men at the table had not only the ability, but likely the inclination to challenge Ezra's success. But trying to lose to these players would certainly prove challenging. He'd folded a couple of hands when the cards hadn't come his way, but reading the others was too simple to even make things interesting.

It was his final conclusion that came as a bit more of a surprise to him. The young man actually had the prospects to be a decent poker player. He wasn't showing much of that right now, anxious and nervous as he was. But underneath that were the early – very early – signs of a guile to his play; an understanding of the game, which definitely could bode well for his future. Not that any of that really mattered at the moment. The critical decision now was just how much to take from each of these individuals, and how long the process should be.

He looked across the room, aware that he was being scrutinized by Chris and Buck. It offended, but did not surprise him that they were monitoring so closely. Did they really think he would cheat the young man? More importantly, did they really think he would have to? He gave them one of his most sincere looking phony smiles, as he laid down at yet another winning hand. The youngster threw his cards down on the table in disgust.

"Don't you ever lose?"

"It has been known to happen on occasion. Rarely on a night such as this."

One of the ranch hands snarled at him. "You mean on a night that you're cheating."

"If you question my veracity, provide the proof. If you cannot do that, leave the table."

"Don't know anything about your veracity. What I'm saying is you're cheating."

Chris and Buck sat up a little straighter. They'd been expecting this. Ezra just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. The last thing they wanted was a gunfight tonight. Of course, that was the last thing they wanted on any night, but with a saloon full of people it was even less desirable then normal. Ezra gave a barely perceptible shake of his head.

"You may voice all the accusations you wish gentlemen. All I can do is assure you I am not cheating. It is hardly required when playing against men of your caliber. Now, why don't you either pick up your cards and play or pick up your hats and leave. You could learn much from this young man who is accepting his defeat with, if not grace, at least a modicum of dignity. And if it will assist in your decision-making, allow me to point out the gentlemen – and I use the term only in it's broadest definition – standing behind you fully intend to ensure nothing untoward happens in this establishment this evening."

Both men turned their heads to see Chris and Buck staring them down. The two card players looked at each other and realized that what they had lost was nothing compared to what they were about to lose. With that thought in mind, they both stood and left the table, casting an evil eye back towards Ezra.

"This ain't over."

"I should most certainly hope not. I have no doubt you will have more money to send my way when we play again."

Ezra sat quietly, looking at his remaining table mate. "Well, as two-handed poker has rarely been an enjoyable activity, and certainly not profitable, I would have to conclude that we are done for the evening."

"Like to have a chance to win my money back."

"No doubt. However, I do not foresee that happening in the immediate future."

"Give the kid a chance Ezra." Buck walked up to the table. "I'll be the third player." Chris took the other seat "I'll be the 4th."

Ezra looked up, the light catching his gold tooth as he grinned. "No, you would be the second, and third. The young man has no funds left with which to play, and I do not intend it to advance him any money."

"What makes you think one of us won't?"

"Feel free to do so gentleman. I will not be participating in the pretence."

"Give me another chance mister. My sister has got some money I can use."

Suzie stood up from the table becoming incensed at both her brother's actions and the fact Chris seemed more interested in the game than he was in her. "Why would I give you what little we have left so that you can lose it again? He may not be cheating, but he is obviously doing something devious."

"You should listen to her. For what may be the first time in her life, the young lady knows whereof she speaks."

That comment caught Chris and Buck off guard. "You admit you're cheating?

"Of course not, Mr. Larabee. But I will admit to being devious, scheming and sly. An honest and upright man would not take advantage of this sort of situation. As I have neither of those traits, I am more than happy to."

The young man fidgeted in his seat. "Doesn't matter. Give me the money Suzie. If we don't get some of this back, we won't be leaving town."

Given the fact that she had no desire to leave Four Corners, it was hardly incentive. Nevertheless, that was not the only reason for refusing him.

"Be reasonable Kenneth. You're not going to win, and if we have to stay here, we will need the money to get by until we can find a respectable way of earning some income."

Ezra could feel Chris and Buck's glares burning into him. He was used to ignoring the feeling. But the look on the young woman's face was another matter altogether. She hadn't taken her eyes from him, and he could feel the resentment. He turned his attention back to the brother.

"I will say this for you Mr. Bolster. You have to potential to be a very good gambler, but at this juncture it is merely potential. You are still too sorely lacking both the skills and the nuance to be risking your future at the card table. My advice to you is to leave while the opportunity still presents itself."

"You could teach me."

Ezra laughed, a wide smile splitting his face. "If I had a dollar for every time someone had made that request of me, I could retire a wealthy man. It would be beyond foolish to give lessons to people solely to provide them with the opportunity and means to take my money from me. I am not a foolish man."

"I'm leaving town. At least I will be if I have the money. I wouldn't be taking your money."

Chris smiled. "He's got a point Ezra. You got a chance to do something decent for a change."

Had he not added 'for a change' to his comment, Chris may have been surprised that Ezra's answer. But that little dig was enough to put get his hackles up.

His intended rebuttal was silenced when he took another look at Suzie. Annoying as he had proven herself to be, there was a determination in that young woman did spoke to Ezra in a way none of the others had been able to. He wasn't quite sure why, but something about her reminded him of his mother. Oh, not the Maude that most people knew. There was nothing similar about those two women. But in those few moments where she had been fiercely protective of him as a child, and still was on even rarer occasions, she had that same look in her eye that Suzie had now.

Knowing Chris would believe that it was his incentive that inspired the change of heart, and choosing to ignore that detail, Ezra turned his attention back to Kenneth.

"Tell me Mr. Bolster, what lessons have you already learned this evening?"

Kenneth leaned back in his seat, contemplating the answer. "Well, I learned I ain't nearly as good as I thought I was."

"Well that is a good beginning, albeit an obvious one. If that is all you have garnered from the experience the evening has been a waste of time."

"Not sure this is helping him Ezra." Chris growled as he spoke.

"Very well, I shall make it more interesting." He tossed a dollar coin to the center of the table. "Tell me something of import that you have learned, and the coin is yours."

"How do I know you're gonna be fair about what's important?"

Ezra grinned as he nodded. "Congratulations. You have just earned the coin. You have learned to be skeptical and to question any offer that seems too good to be true."

While he was surprised by how easy that was, Kenneth wasn't about to turn down the gesture. He reached out for the coin and was surprised when Suzie grabbed it before he could. "You are not getting your hands on this until we have enough of a safety cushion."

Ezra tossed another coin on the table, this time landing it in front of Suzie. "While it was not your brother who learned the lesson, it was nevertheless a lesson learned. As I am coming to the conclusion that you may be the more practical of the two, that makes it worth rewarding."

Kenneth glared at his sister for a moment before turning back with a small smirk on his face. "I learned it's a good idea to have a couple of gunmen at your back if you're going to be devious when you play."

"What you should have learned is that devious behavior should be undertaken only by those who are capable of handling it. And you are nowhere close to that level of skill." Ezra held onto the coin he'd been holding. After a moment he began rolling it back and forth across his knuckles, waiting for Kenneth to come up with another answer.

Suzie took up the challenge. "I have learned that it is best to become fully aware of a situation before putting yourself into the middle of things."

"An extremely valuable lesson." Ezra made sure she was looking at him as he added, "One which applies to far more than games of chance my dear." He tossed the coin her way. She hid her surprise at seeing it was a $10 piece.

Kenneth had the good graces to look humbled when he got up the nerve to point out what he should have recognized long ago. "I guess the main thing I learned is you don't play poker, or do any kind of gambling, with money you can't afford to lose."

"Well, it appears you have learned the most important lesson of the night. Perhaps the most important lesson of your life." Ezra pushed away from the table reaching his hand into his pocket before flipping a coin onto the table. With a quick tip of his hat followed by, "Good evening gentlemen, Miss" he walked away. Before Kenneth could reach for it, Chris got a good look at the coin and had a hard time hiding his shock. Kenneth was every bit as stunned as he picked up the $20 piece.

Chris tapped him on the shoulder. "It's another lesson for the night kid. Never judge a book by its cover. I seem to have to keep relearning that one myself."

**M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

**_tbc_**


	4. Chapter 4

At the insistence of the man she considered her fated destiny, Suzie and Kenneth had left the saloon. She had been amazed that they had managed to get most of the money he'd lost back from the smooth gambler simply by coming up with a few clever answers. She would have thought the man was smarter than that. Maybe the alcohol had affected his judgment. Fear that he would come back and challenge them for the funds was a big factor in her agreeing to leave, along with her desire to show Chris how cooperative she could be. She was worried that he might think she wouldn't be an obedient bride. There was also the simple the truth that she was considerably more drained by the events of the day than she was willing to let on.

Which was why she was surprised by the fact sleep eluded her. Kenneth had curled up on the floormat provided in the room they had to share and was snoring lightly in just minutes. She was too restless, and found herself sitting on the window ledge, enjoying the night air and watching as the last late-night revellers left the saloon and the town began to quiet for the night.

Thoughts of Chris filled her head, along with a few of the other people she had met in town. For such a small isolated spot, there were a startling number of good-looking men here. None as handsome and impressive as Chris, but attractive nevertheless. The fellow who had delivered their bags – Vin she was told – had a shy sweetness to him. He spoke little, but smiled in a way that she had to admit made her knees go a just a bit weak. And the boisterous fellow that seemed to be such a good friend to Chris had a spirit to him as well. She could tell he was exactly the kind of man her father had warned her about – charming and flattering, but with only one thing on his mind. Father had never been to clear about what that thing was, but Aunt Mildred had blushed and stammered her way through explaining a bit of it. Buck was a man she was going to stay well clear of.

While she would never allow herself to say so aloud, the healer was a handsome man as well. She was sure Kenneth would be upset to hear her have such thoughts about any man, let alone a coloured man, but she couldn't deny the simple truth. It was a shame, but it was a fact that she could never really be allowed to think of him in any such manner.

Even the older man they'd arrived in town with had a warmth to him that she was sure many of the older women, say those over 20, found attractive. The former sheriff (surely he was too young to have that title?) was cute, but young. She wanted a more mature man to take for a husband. One already wise in the ways of the world, who was done with 'sowing his wild oats'. She thought she understood that term, even though Aunt Mildred had refused to provide details. Besides, JD apparently had a sweetheart, from the talk she'd heard.

And while she hated to admit it, there was a definite charm to the gambler. Those green eyes (not as fascinating as Chris's, but a close second) danced as he'd played his games and defied all opponents. There was a suggestion of a different kind of danger about the man that she found fascinating, and a bit frightening as well. Add in the alluring accent and hypnotic smile and Ezra Standish was definitely the sort that could attract whatever woman he wanted, and she had no doubt he had done so on many occasions.

She mulled over the happy turn of fate that left all of these men in one small town, and decided again this was the location they should put down roots. She'd already suggested it to Kenneth, who was noticeably less than enthused. Even when she assured him that he could undoubtedly find work here, he had steadfastly refused to consider the possibility. She tried to remind him with his experience as a clerk he could surely find someone who would pay him for that skill. Maybe the bank? And if need be, she could find work. She considered the options. Seamstress was out – the last button she sewed on fell off before the shirt was even done up, as he was quick to remind her. She was a decent cook, but not fancy enough to get a job doing that. She had spent several years waiting hand and foot on her family, and while it was not her first choice, she supposed she could be a waitress, or a maid, at least until Chris was ready to marry her and make sure she never needed to work again. She imagined there would have to be a decent period of courting before that could happen. At least a couple of months.

She was drawn away from planning her future as the noise from the saloon increased. Looking down, she was the doors were opening and was surprised to see Chris and Buck stumbling out. They were unruly and rowdy, laughing and cursing as they lurched down the sidewalk.

"You figure Miss Belle's is still open for business?" Chris asked loudly, his words slurring together.

"Ah Chris, you know for the two of us, it ain't business. It's pure pleasure for those ladies. And besides, you know you're their favorite!" They both howled with laughter, almost falling over each other.

"Ya gotta admit Buck. Keeping company with those ladies is definitely one of the benefits of this job of ours."

Nodding, and trying to stay upright in the process, Buck agreed. "Beats the hell out of the dollar a day we get."

The two men stopped when they heard a window above slam shut. Chris spoke softly. "You were right. She was watching."

"Saw her up there when I stepped out to toss the last drunk out for the night."

"Do you think this disillusioned her enough?"

"Seeing as how she damn near broke the window, I'd bet yes." Chris allowed himself a moment to feel relieved at Buck's words. "Course, on the other hand, could be she is going to decide she is the good woman who can reform you and change your wicked ways."

"Shit."

"So, can I be best man at the wedding?"

The two men had been friends for far too long for Chris to kill him over a bit of teasing, no matter how enticing the prospect was. Choosing not to yield to that particular temptation, Chris turned and headed toward the boarding house and the comfort of a decent sleep. Realizing who else was in the house and the fact she might hear him come in, he turned toward the jail instead. It was empty tonight, and one of the bunks would work just fine.

"So, you're not coming to Belle's?"

Buck laughed at the dirty look the question got, and wandered off. Chris looked up again, relieved to see the light had gone out in the room. He made his way to the jail house. In the darkness, neither man spotted the unconscious body in the alley near the livery.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Buck was whistling loudly as he made his way through the early morning light back to the boarding house. There were times he wondered why he even bothered to keep a room there, since he slept in it so rarely. Maybe he could work out a deal where he just paid rent on a closet for the few clothes and other possessions he had. Yes, definitely something to consider.

He glanced toward the stables, wondering for a moment if he should go check on Lady. He was scheduled for some long-range patrolling today, and it might not be a bad idea to see to it that she got some extra oats to start the day. Turning toward the new destination, he was surprised to see something in the shadows of the alley. He was more surprised when he was close enough to see it wasn't something, it was someone – and the red coat was all he needed to see to know who.

"Nathan, get down here – Ezra's hurt." He was shouting at the top of his lungs, not carrying if he woke up half the town. He skidded to a stop next to the unmoving figure and dropped down beside him. "Son of a bitch." He muttered as he slowly turned him over.

A thin trail of dried blood ran down the side of his face. More was coming from his nose and the side of his mouth. There wasn't a lot, but it was enough to make Buck shout again for help. He looked up and saw Nathan looking out his window quickly, then without commenting pull his head back in and disappear from sight. Buck knew he'd be down in a matter of seconds.

Chris got there first, awakened by the shouts. Vin wasn't far behind.

"Son of a bitch."

"That's what I said Chris. He has to have been here since last night – after he left the saloon."

Nathan pushed the others aside, talking to Buck as he started to examine his patient. "He say anything? Move at all?"

"Nope. Didn't react when I rolled him."

Cursing softly, Nathan reached out and carefully raised Ezra's eyelid. "Ez? Can you hear me." There was a soft moan and slight turning of the head as if trying to avoid the light in his eye.

"Ezra, you need to wake up." Nathan encourage softly.

Having a better understanding of what it took to wake Ezra when he didn't want to move, Chris spoke up. "Standish, open your eyes before I kick your sorry ass."

"Your concern is deeply touching Mr. Larabee."

The only reason Chris allowed himself to smile at the response was because Ezra had kept his eyes closed. He squatted down beside Nathan. "That sounds like he's alright."

"I wouldn't go that far." Nathan had been checking for injuries, watching every reaction to his touch. "Nose may be busted. Thought the jaw was too, until he talked. Ezra, I want to you try to take as deep a breath as you can. Stop the second it starts to hurt."

Ezra mumbled something about not needing to be told the obvious but complied. He gasped fairly quickly.

"Well, I doubt the ribs are broken badly, or he couldn't have done that much, but there are definitely cracks, and maybe small fractures. We'll have to watch him for bleeding and such, but I think it looks a lot worse than it is."

"Looks worse?" Ezra questioned, trying to sit up and immediately regretting the action.

"You got a mess of bruises and cuts on you. Gonna be a while before you're back to looking your usual dapper self there Hoss."

"Who did this Ezra?" Vin was already plotting an appropriate response to the act.

Ezra closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to recall the event. "I went out for a bit of air before retiring for the night and was ambushed from behind. An extremely ungentlemanly way of starting a thrashing."

Buck laughed lightly. "You couldn't just call it a fight?"

"A fight implies two sides to the dispute. I regret to say I did not comport myself in a manner to make the description appropriate. There were two men; one felt it fitting to hold me while the other pummeled."

"Fellas from the game?" Chris knew the answer but asked anyway to make it official.

Being fully aware of what would happen if he tried to nod his head, Ezra elected to speak instead. "Yes. As they had indicated at the time, they were less than pleased with the results of the evening and were determined to regain what they had lost, and more if possible."

Glancing at Ezra's feet, Buck smiled. "Well, since you still have your boots on, I'm guessing they didn't find your stash."

"No, and they were less than please about that as well. They were desperate enough to conclude that I was in collusion with young Mr. Bolster, and that he had the funds."

Chris stood as he looked over to boarding house, fearing what he might find there. "You didn't tell them where he was, did you?"

Ezra pried open the eye that wasn't swollen shut and glared. "Your opinion of me is so low that you presume I would sell out the interests of an inexperienced and totally innocent young man, not to mention his annoying, but equally innocent sister, in an effort to spare myself a few bruises?"

"No Ezra. It isn't. I shouldn't have asked. Gut reaction."

Satisfied, he closed his eye again. "They were quite determined to confirm their ludicrous supposition and made repeated demands on me to disclose his whereabouts, and that of the money of course. After several unsuccessful efforts, I was eventually able to convince the miscreants that the funds were used to pay off my outstanding account at the bar. Had they taken a moment to realize how much alcohol would have been consumed to create such a debt, the misdirection would have failed. Fortunately, they lacked the capacity to make such a calculation. I attempted on repeated occasions to make my way out of this location during the night but found it rather difficult to remain conscious during the effort." After pausing to catch his breath, he turned to Nathan. "I would appreciate some assistance in getting off the ground and back to my room."

"Can help with the first part, but you're going to the clinic so I can wrap up those ribs and keep an eye on you for a bit."

"The wrapping can be done in my room, and I do not require a guardian."

Chris stepped away, pulling Vin and Buck with him. He'd heard this argument too many times and knew it would end with a compromise being reached.

"Either one of you know where those two are likely to be?"

Buck nodded. "They've been working out at the Circle R ranch for the last month or so. Want me to ride out?"

"Both of you and take JD with you as well." He looked over at the boarding house again. "Best not take any chances that those idiots change their minds and come back to town. I'll get Josiah to keep an eye on the Bolster kids just in case."

"Sure you don't want to do that yourself Chris?" Buck smirked, fully expecting the dirty look he got. When this was over with, and things were returned to normal, he knew Chris was going to find a way to get even.

**M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7**

**_tbc_**


	5. Chapter 5

Suzie was certain she had the whole thing figured out. She sat in the window in the early morning, brushing her hair. She didn't really need to be quiet; Kenneth could sleep through anything. Nevertheless, she had been as silent as possible as she dressed and prepared to leave the room, and hopefully leave Four Corners as well. This was a town of ruffians, hooligans and all manner of unsavory types. In the first light of dawn she watched the street below and was not surprised when she saw Buck leaving that – place. She couldn't bring herself to even think the word, let alone say it. He was whistling, clearly satisfied by the way he had spent his time. She watched, expecting to see Chris following not to far behind. Instead, there was shouting and bedlam. A moment later, Chris was running into the street from the opposite direction. He had spent the night at the jail? That couldn't be right.

She hurried out of her room and down the stairs to see what had happened, staying out of sight. Working her way close to the group that had gathered a few buildings away she was shocked to see the gambler lying badly beaten on the ground. The concern of the others was evident although why they would care so much for such a reprobate was a mystery to her. Quietly, she got close enough to hear what was being said. She gasped softly as the details were made clear.

The men who did this were going to come after Kenneth, and the gambler stopped them. Took a beating like that to protect him, and her as well. No. She must have misunderstood. Men like that – gamblers, con men, southerners – didn't have that kind of character. It went against everything she thought she knew. Then she saw Chris looking over the boarding house, obviously worried about them. Or maybe just about her? But if that was the case, why send Josiah to watch over them when he could come and do it himself?

All the contradictions were proving to be far too confusing. Suzie made her way back to the chairs in front of the still quiet saloon. It would be some time before it opened, and she knew she could sit there and review what she'd seen and heard without anyone bothering her.

Why had he acted the way he did last night, so angry with her when she arrived at the saloon but later helping her, and Kenneth, to get their money back. And why had he ended up ordering her home when it was clear she wanted to spend more time getting to know him? Well, the answer to that was in his activities a short time later; wandering drunkenly down the street. But if that was so, why end up **not** spending the night with those women? There had to be a simple explanation.

The first thought that came to mind pleased her. He didn't go to them because he thought of her instead. The idea of being with that type of woman was no longer enticing him, now that he had met her. That had to be the reason. Unless he had spent the night there, and just left earlier than his friend. Which would mean he was just as nasty as the others. She didn't know what to think anymore, and in shear frustration she leaned forward, elbows on her knees and head in her hands, fighting the desire to simple break down in tears.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Kenneth couldn't believe his eyes when he woke up. The bed was empty, and the suitcase tightly closed and wrapped. He dressed quickly and went downstairs, wondering where to start looking for Suzie. He was afraid he was going to have to ask someone where that Larabee fellow lived, and did not look forward to the confrontation that would follow. The last thing he wanted to challenge the formidable figure. He stopped short as he left the boarding house and looked down the street and saw Suzie sitting quietly on the bench in front of the saloon. She looked upset, and he hesitated. He knew he should go to her, but what was he supposed to say? He wished yet again that they had never left home.

Suzie wiped her eyes, hoping that no one had taken notice of her. She had to sort all of this out and needed to do it quickly. Crying was not going to solve anything. She took a deep breath and tried to sort out what she knew, and what she thought she knew.

The only conclusion she reached is that nothing in this town was what it seemed to be. Not the scoundrel who had succeeded at taking all of Kenneth's money last night, and then later took a beating to protect him. Not the crude men who seemed so uncaring and rough, then rallied around their fallen friend with such obvious concern. Was anything here real?

Their success at getting their money back last night was, and certainly Mr. Larabee had helped. He set up that Standish fellow, and distracted him enough to give them the chance to recoup their losses. She knew she'd been right. Chris – her Chris – was a good man. It was undoubtedly the influence of that so-called friend of his that was luring him into trouble. Well, she could put a stop to that. Even if it meant finding a way to get him out of town. On the other hand, for all she knew, Chris was the bad influence of the two. He certainly seemed every bit as eager as that Buck character was last night. It was all too confusing. Too much to think about. Too much to worry about.

Not to mention the other cause for concern - Kenneth. How would he survive out west without her? Clearly, he was unable to take care of himself. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.

People were passing by, most barely noticing her change in attitude as they started their day. That suited her fine as she sat contemplating what had happened and how she was going to turn things around. She didn't want company, but that didn't stop someone from sitting next to her.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind, Miss Bolster."

"I do Mr. Sanchez, and would appreciate the opportunity to consider it in private. However, since you are here, I do believe I owe you an apology for my manners yesterday." Was it really only yesterday they rode into town? It felt like so much longer.

"Don't concern yourself about that. I fully understand the draw the travelling can have on one's better nature. I'm sure much of what you said and did yesterday was outside your normal way of acting."

"Thank you for being generous enough to offer me an excuse. And I do apologize."

"You are forgiven. Now, is there anything else you'd like to talk about, while we enjoy the first light of day?"

She was about to dismiss him again when she saw the look on his face. There was a gentle understanding that one would not expect from this sort of man. But then so little in this town was what she expected.

"Why is it I have the feeling you already know what I am thinking?"

There was a soft chuckle for a response. "That is a skill I learned while still preaching. Folks open up more when they think you've already figured it all out. But I will say I can imagine you've had a few experiences and feelings in the last 24 hours that are quite new to you."

"I am familiar with the ways of the world. And I might add, females mature far more quickly then males do."

"In some cases. And some young men have lived an awful lot in short period of time. Our JD is only a few years older than you, but what he has dealt with back in Boston, and since coming west has taught him a great many lessons. Of course, he has been a willing student. At least, most of the time." He paused to give her a moment to respond, but when she didn't, he continued. "Maturity and wisdom don't always go hand in hand. You are assuredly a young woman, and one who has had to do more growing up than most others your age. Caring for family can do that to people. But that doesn't mean you are ready for the world – not yet."

"You **do** think I am a child."

"No, just a little naïve in the reality of some of the ways of world you mentioned. Especially the world out here."

She huffed lightly. "The world is the same wherever you go – people are the same. They pretend to be one thing, and turn out to be something else all together."

Josiah read between the lines. "Family let you down some, did they? And I would guess not just your brother last night. That's all right. You don't need to share. I understand what means to discover feet of clay on someone you held in high esteem."

"My father was a good man." Her comment was almost to soft to be heard, and Josiah had no need to know the specifics of it.

"I believe, Miss Bolster, that as time goes by you will discover few people are all good, or all bad." He glanced over to Nathan's clinic. "For example, you will meet people who will appear more than willing and able to take full advantage of every opportunity that comes their way, with seeming disregard for the consequences. Those same people will, in the next breath, act in a manner that belies all they have shown, and actually borders on the generous and compassionate. They will also deny such feelings to anyone who confronts them, including themselves."

Looking up at him, her mind went back to the previous night at the gaming table and the pieces finally fell into place. "We didn't put anything over on Mr. Standish, did we?"

"The only person who repeatedly succeeds at conning Ezra Standish is Ezra Standish. The day he sees that will be a turning point in his life."

"And he got hurt trying to protect us. Is he going to be alright?"

Josiah was pleased to hear the genuine concern in her voice. "He'll be sore for a few days, but he's been hurt worse and survived it."

"Please express my gratitude to him for protecting my brother." She risked looking up when he didn't speak. "I think you are also trying to tell me that Mr. Standish is not the only person in this town who isn't exactly what I think he is?"

Leaning back, Josiah focused off into the distance as he spoke. "Was just a few years back Chris was likely the one of the happiest men you'd ever meet. Wife, son, ranch. Every thing a man like him could want in life. All changed in a single night when he lost everything in a way that he blamed himself for." Suzie gasped softly. She'd never dreamt such a turn of events. "Took him a long time to come back, and in a lot of ways, he isn't there yet. When the time comes, he's going to need a woman who can understand that kind of pain, and what it does. Maybe even a woman who has some years of her own kind of hell."

She bit down on her lower lip, partially in contemplation, and partially to stop the quivering. When she thought she was sufficiently in control she spoke. "Not a doe-eyed school girl who can be fooled into believing he has no honour."

"I doubt that remains an apt description of you, although the statement itself has merit."

"Thank you, Mr. Sanchez. You are an excellent former preacher."

"Only when I have a receptive congregation – even if it consists of just one member. Now, I believe your brother has been watching us for some time, and you might want to reassure him that you intend to continue your travels west. I think you will find San Francisco an educational experience."

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

It wasn't long until the trio of lawmen had returned with two prisoners in tow. Both were hung-over after spending most of the night drinking as they bemoaned their financial setback. That had made them ridiculously easy to arrest and gave the men no real opportunity to express their displeasure with the events in the alley. They were going to have to settle for the satisfaction of seeing the men locked up, hopefully for some time to come.

The stage was ready to leave earlier than anticipated, due in no small part to Chris's insistence that every available man assist in the repairs. Still, it was well into the afternoon before they were ready to depart.

Ezra had gingerly made his way down the stairs and outdoors. To appease Nathan, he sat in comfortable spot and settled for watching the proceedings from a distance. He did manage to offer a quick salute to the duo. Kenneth merely nodded back, thinking to himself that he was going to get good enough to come back to this town and show the gambler a few new tricks. Ezra had seen that look often enough to recognize. He was sure he'd had the same determination on his own face in the past. To his astonishment found he was hoping the lad might do just that.

Suzie stepped toward the stage to board, turning at the last minute when she saw Chris on the far side of the road. Stopping to look this time before stepping out, she hurried across.

_Damn it, _he thought as he scanned the area for a hiding place with no success_, I shoulda stayed at the jail._

"I wanted to thank you Mr. Larabee for what you did yesterday for me, and more importantly what you did last night. I will not soon forget Four Corners." She shyly stepped up and went up on her tiptoes, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before running back and climbing into the coach. Chris looked around and sighed to himself when he saw that Buck, JD and Ezra had seen the exchange. This was going to be a long day.

The stage was about to pull away when the door opened and young man leapt in, "Dang – did not think I was going to be on time. Oh, excuse my language Miss. Name is Jason Clark. Family has a farm here, but I am done with that life. I'm going west. Gonna make my fortune in San Francisco. Wait and see if I don't."

Suzie sat forward in her seat, enraptured by the enthusiasm. "Your fortune doing what?" she asked eagerly, enthralled by the possibilities.

"Don't know yet. Figure it all out when I get there."

The lawmen of Four Corners watched as the vehicle left town. Buck shook his head. "That boy is never going to know what hit him."

**_M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7-M7_**

_The end. Thanks to Susan and Kelly for the inspiration and the permission to use them in my story._


End file.
